


Podfic:  Fic: Untitled (or as I have come to call it 'J-Pop is Torture')

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [14]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: ihikago, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: Untitled (or as I have come to call it 'J-Pop is Torture')<br/>Author: zoesque<br/>Read by: qem_chibati<br/>Length: 13:51<br/>File size: 12.6MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic:  Fic: Untitled (or as I have come to call it 'J-Pop is Torture')

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find a copy of the original fic to link too.

  
Fic: [Untitled](http://zoesque.livejournal.com/75403.html) (or as I have come to call it 'J-Pop is Torture')  
Author: [](http://zoesque.livejournal.com/profile)[**zoesque**](http://zoesque.livejournal.com/)  
Read by: [](http://qem-chibati.livejournal.com/profile)[**qem_chibati**](http://qem-chibati.livejournal.com/)  
Length: 13:51  
File size: 12.6MB  
  
 **[J-Pop is Torture](http://notquiteroyal.net/secondboard/round4/qem_jpopistorture.mp3)**


End file.
